1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a light source module, and a light source system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known light source modules, which guide primary light emitted from a primary optical unit such as a semiconductor laser (LD) to a wavelength conversion member through an optical fiber, convert the primary light into secondary light of a desired wavelength by the wavelength conversion member, and emit the converted secondary light as illumination light.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Pub. No. 2009-189463 presents a fiber light source structure, in which two optical fibers are used in such a light source module, and light is guided from a primary optical unit to a light conversion unit in which a plurality of wavelength conversion members are arranged. Adopting the above structure provides a fiber light source, by which lighting is not entirely stopped, even when one of the optical fibers snaps or one of the wavelength conversion members falls or breaks down.
The technique disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Pub. No. 2009-189463 can secure the situation that lighting is not entirely stopped, even when failure occurs, such as snapping of one of the optical fibers or malfunction of one of the wavelength converters. The technique disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Pub. No. 2009-189463, however, cannot detect occurrence of failures.